Les problèmes existentiels de Sephiroth
by S.Hardy
Summary: Petits drabbles sur les secrets les plus intimes de notre ami Séphy.
1. Le mystère du shampooing

Bonjour, vous lisez une nouvelle fic, issue d'un profond traumatisme lié au jeu Crisis Core.  
Désolée des conneries que vous allez lire mais bon ...  
Disclam : à quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas créé ces personnages...

* * *

Il le voyait passer tous les jours à la ShinRa. Toujours ce même regard, ce sourire au coin des lèvres, et cette chevelure volant au vent.

Cloud croisait tous les soirs Sephiroth, ce dernier allant vers les douches réservées aux première classe.

Il avait son linge de toilettes au bras, et ce qu'il tenait dans sa main changeait chaque jour.

Des fois c'était de la vanille. Plus souvent de a fraise ou quelque fois des senteurs exotiques.

Suivant le petit rituel du soir, Cloud prenait sa douche après Sephiroth.

Et à chaque fois ça ne manquait pas : la bouteille de shampooing qu'il tenait auparavant dans sa main et qu'il a certainement utilisé, se trouvait dans la poubelle.

Et ce, sans oublier la bouteille d'après shampooing qui allait avec.

**Cloud :** ce type doit les bouffer … je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Mais il changea d'idée après avoir goûté lui-même à du shampooing.

N'y comprenant absoluement rien, il se risqua, un soir, à lui poser la question.

Il l'intercepta le lendemain soir.

**Cloud :** Sephiroth, je peux te poser une question ?

**Sephiroth :** désolé, les autographes, c'est de 9h à 12h, puis de 14hà 17h. Or il est 20heures passée

**Cloud :** je ne voulais pas d'autographe …

**Sephiroth :** quoi alors ? Un rendez – vous ?

**Cloud :** non ! En fait ….

**Sephiroth :** en fait ?

**Cloud :** tu fais quoi avec tes bouteilles de shampooing ?

**Sephiroth :** c'est évident, je me lave les cheveux

**Cloud :** mais non, je veux dire, pourquoi est ce que à chaque fois tes bouteilles sont vides ?

**Sephiroth :** par ce que je les utilisent

**Cloud :** quoi ? Tu veux pas dire que …

**Sephiroth :** si. Je me dois d'utiliser une bouteille de shampooing et une d'après shampooing pour laver ma superbe crinière. Et alors ?

**Cloud :** _choqué_ non …. Rien

Cette nuit la, Cloud ne put trouver le sommeil

_Pendant ce temps_

**Sephiroth :** lalala ! Jolis cheveuuux

* * *

Voila pour le moment


	2. Les plaisirs de la cire

Suite des petites choses qui font le quotidien de notre héros Séphy  
Disclam : à quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas créé ces personnages...

* * *

C'était chaud d'abord

Il était assis dans la salle de bains, avec pour seul habit une serviette autour de la taille

Au début il trouvait cela même agéable de sentir de liquide chaud contre sa jambe

Oh ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il savait que au début il aurait mal, même si après ça irait mieux

Puis, entre eux, c'était devenu leur rituel

Rituel secret que ni l'un ni l'autre devait réveler

Ce point la était important

Ils n'était que tous les deux sur le carleage

A demi nus

C'était bien plus pratique ainsi qu'habillé de toute façon

L'odeur était étrange, mais il s'y fit assez vite

Puis il ajouta quelque chose par dessus, rapidement

Il le voyait faire, comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie en fait

Il avait les mains douces, et il appréciait cela

Il le voyait bien caler le morceau de papier sur sa jambe dénudée

Puis le moment fatidique arriva, sans crier gare

**Sephiroth :** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bon lui par contre il a crié

**Cloud :** aller ce n'était rien

**Sephiroth** : ça se voit que tu n'a jamais essayé toi!

**Cloud **: et alors ?

**Sephiroth** : bon c'est pas tout mais

**Cloud **: ah non, tu n'a pas terminé, il faut épiler la jambe entière puis l'autre

**Sephiroth** : c'est vrai ?

**Cloud**: oui

**Sephiroth** : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

It's Over


	3. Le dilemme

Suite des petites choses qui font le quotidien de notre héros Séphy  
Disclam : à quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas créé ces personnages...

* * *

Toute la journée, Cloud le vit concentré

Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait reflechir

Cela devait être serieux

Il n'avait adressé la parole à personne aujourd'hui

Sephiroth ignorait tout bonnement les membres de la Shin Ra

Même Cloud

Il était passé devant lui, sans presque le voir

Le blondinet voulut lui parler, mais son héros ne daigna pas l'écouter

Il passait son chemin, le laissant sans voix

Bref. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Cloud

Pour que le grand, la magnifique et héroïque Séphiroth se montre ainsi, il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave

**Cloud :** _mais à quoi peut il donc bien songer ainsi ? C'est inquiétant ..._

Il se décida qu'il allait lui parler, coûte que coûte

Ce fut en fin d'après midi qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de lui

D'une petite voix, chargée d'émotion, de parler au grand Séphiroth il dit :

**Cloud :** heum, Sephiroth ?

**Sephiroth :** oui ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas très encourageante à continuer

**Cloud :** en fait, je voudrais savoir, qu'est ce qui te tourmente ?

**Sephiroth :** alors tu te préoccupe de moi ?

**Cloud :** ...

**Sephiroth :** bon. En fait depuis ce matin je suis tiraillé par un cruelle dilemme

**Cloud :** qu'est ce ?

**Sephiroth :** j'hésite à te le confier

**Cloud :** pourquoi ? C'est si important ?

**Sephiroth :** de la plus haute importance même

**Cloud :** tant que ça ?

**Sephiroth :** cela pourrait changer la face du monde !

Il le vit se retourner, chercher quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Cloud le vit avec deux bouteilles de shampooing

**Sephiroth :** fraise ou vanille ?

Cloud Strife, 1ere classe ETAIT un fan de Séphiroth

* * *

It's Over ... pour le moment


	4. Ce que Cloud n'aurait pas dû faire

Suite des petites choses qui font le quotidien de notre héros Séphy  
Ce chapitre se déroule à la fin du jeu Final Fantasy VII  
Disclam : à quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas créé ces personnages...

* * *

La Bataille faisait rage

Après des jours d'aventure, nos compagnons étaient enfins arrivés à leur but final

Cela faisait un bon moment que Cloud et Sephiroth se livraient bataille

Les amis du premiers et la "maman" du second en avaient le souffle coupé

C'était fabuleux

Tout simplement grandiose

Et à un moment même, ils crurent tous que c'était la fin de Sephiroth

Cloud, en effet, s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup fatal

Sephiroth n'évita ce coup ci que de justesse

Triomphant, il se retourna vers le blond :

**Sephiroth :** HAHA ! Misérable vermine, tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir ainsi ?

**Cloud :** ...

**Sephiroth :** tu as raison garde le silence ça vaut mieux

Pourtant Cloudy n'était pas dans son état normal

Sephiroth pensa à un moment qu'il s'était frappé tout seul

Mais en voyant le blond blêmir, il commença à se poser des questions

**Sephiroth :** _quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?_

Il sorti alors son mirroir de poche ...

Et vit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir

**Sephiroth :** MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!

Effectivement, Cloud lui avait coupé un bon mètre de sa tignasse argentée

**Cloud :** je l'ai pas fait exprès !

**Sephiroth :** RAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Cloud Strife, mort au combat

* * *

It's Over ... pour le moment


	5. A la caisse

Suite des petites choses qui font le quotidien de notre héros Séphy  
Disclam : à quoi ça sert ? Tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas créé ces personnages...

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé

Pas de problèmes en vue

Séphiroth avait son jour de congée

Il avait décidé d'aller faire des courses

Courses d'ailleurs un peu spéciales

Il avait besoin d'un nouveau stock de shampooing

Naturellement lorsqu'on en utilise un par lavage, ça s'use vite

Donc il avait decidé de s'approvisionner

Inutile de vous faire un dessin quand à l'état du chariot

Il était naturellement empli d'un amas de shampooing

Impossible à compter

Séphy avait juste prit autant que le chariot pouvait contenir

Par contre, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé :

Il attendait sagement son tour à la caisse

Lorsque ce fut son tour ...

La caissière, d'abord surprise clama ceci en souriant niaisement :

**Caissière** : Vous faites une soirée mousse ?

Séphiroth, 1ere classe, mort de honte

* * *

It's Over ... pour le moment


End file.
